


Heaven Sent

by Tarlan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an unannounced visitor at the most inconvenient time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> For **MMoM 2016** : 4

"Damn it, Cas," Dean yelped as the angel appeared in his hotel room unannounced.

"Dean?"

Castiel seemed confused as Dean dragged the sheets up to chest to hide his still rock-hard erection, not that it should have been so much of a problem as the interruption alone following the most glorious orgasm should have killed it dead, like a cold shower. However, lately Dean had been using a fantasy of Cas on his knees begging for the privilege of sucking his cock as masturbatory material, instead of his usual Oriental girl fixation. He wasn't exactly sure when that fantasy had taken such a firm grip on him but the orgasms had been amazing, fantastic, out of this world. Momentarily he wondered if would be considered blasphemous to call them 'heavenly'.

"Are you in pain?" Cas stepped towards the bed. "Let me-."

"What? No!"

"You appear flushed and you are perspiring heavily."

"Cas," he stated firmly. "A little privacy would be good."

"Privacy?" Dean imagined he could actually see the light bulb that flared inside Castiel's head, blue eyes widening in realization. "You are masturbating."

Not a question, and Dean thought he couldn't be more embarrassed but apparently he'd underestimated... again. He felt the heat flood into his face.

"What? No! Of course I'm not..." he pulled at the sheet a little to stop it settling onto the mess already splattered across his stomach, deciding to go on the offensive. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You called."

"No I didn't." He winced because it was entirely possible he had called out Cas's name in the throes of ecstasy, unconsciously offering up a prayer to the angel. "What are you doing?" he demanded uneasily when Cas smiled and began to strip out of his trench coat.

In the blink of an eye the sheet was gone and Cas was naked, kneeling on the bed, and straddling Dean's knees. 

"Answering your prayers, Dean," he replied smoothly before those heavenly lips wrapped around his still hard cock, making half his fantasy come true.

As Dean arched up into the hot mouth, he murmured, "You forgot to beg."

Cas pulled off for a moment and looked at Dean fondly, perhaps even wickedly. "Next time," he stated, and just the thought of having this again with Cas sent Dean soaring into ecstasy once more.

END  
 


End file.
